hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Godfrey
Nadia Godfrey is the daughter of Roman Godfrey and Letha Godfrey. 'Early Life' Nadia was conceived when Olivia Godfrey mesmerized Roman into raping Letha and subsequently glamouring Letha to make her believe she was impregnated by "an Angel". She is unique. One of her most noted features is her unnatural bright blue eyes. Nadia was named by Miranda Cates, when she and Nadia went to the park with her grandmother Olivia watching from afar, when Miranda saw a truck with the sign "Hopeless" on it. 'Season 2' Blood Pressure - We first see Nadia when Roman arrives home and goes to a secret room and dismisses a woman named Anna. He then goes into a room where we see an adorable baby with extremely bright blue eyes. Gone Sis - At his own home, Roman checks in on Nadia, who has been crying, loudly, all day long just like Roman did when he was a child. Roman desperately tells the nanny to "make her stop," but the baby continues to cry. The nanny suggests that Roman hold the baby, but he ignores her. Bodily Fluids - Miranda mysteriously starts lactating, she notices, while she is washing her laundry. She begins to snoop around the house, where she finds a secret room. She manages to get inside and sees Nadia, who then stops her incessant crying to giggle at her. Later that night Roman comes home to find Miranda in Nadia's room, breastfeeding her. Such Dire Stuff - Olivia turns her attention to her granddaughter, while Pryce keeps Roman busy. Olivia heads to Roman's house to snatch Nadia. She is thwarted when Roman walks in, at just the right time, and throws her out. Miranda later takes Nadia to the park. Olivia appears at the park, out of nowhere, and looks on jealously as Miranda plays with Nadia. Miranda gets Nadia safely back to Roman's home, just as Peter and Roman’s fight dies down. Roman tells Peter the baby is Letha’s. Peter hugs Nadia while telling her how much he loved her mother. Miranda then puts Nadia down for her nap. Lost Generation - Miranda witnesses Roman and Peter kill two men. She is later seen kidnapping baby Nadia and putting her into a box (in lieu of a car seat) and taking her away. Unicorn - Miranda arrives at a diner and is seen struggling with a crying Nadia. The doctor she visited bustles up to be helpful and offers her great advice. Miranda quickly leaves, returning to Peter and Roman with Nadia. While Nadia is asleep, Roman, Peter, Miranda and Destiny do a ritual where they discover that a group of men are searching and killing children that were born with a caul, which includes Nadia. This means that Roman could also be targeted, as the caul symbolizes great supernatural importance for the baby born with it. Tintypes - When the cult of men out to kill Nadia attack Miranda and Destiny, the pair runs into Nadia's isolated room to protect her, while Peter tries to fight them off. However, the leader breaks through the window in Nadia's room and takes her away from Miranda. Nadia uses her Death Stare to kill the leader, and Roman and a shifted Peter manage to kill off the rest of the cultists. But, in order for Peter to shift, he turns into a vargulf causing him to lose control, giving him the desire to kill everyone; including Nadia, Miranda, Roman and Destiny. But Roman was able to stop him and help turn him back. Demons and the Dogstar - The next day Miranda takes Nadia to see Dr. Arnold Spivak. He explains that everything is fine. However, the more he explains, the more clear it becomes that something sinister is up. Earlier in the season, Miranda mentioned selling blood to get by, that blood sample allowed the doctor to get her DNA and decide she was just what Nadia needed. He was the one who arranged the road crash that got Miranda to Roman’s. He plans to leave with Nadia and Miranda. Olivia then shows up and fights off the doctor. Miranda escapes, but finds Anna waiting for her. She tries to leave but Anna won't allow it. Anna manages to get Nadia, however, Nadia kills her and Miranda leaves with Nadia. They go to The Godfrey Institute where Roman keeps them safe. Nadia amuses herself by exploding monkeys with her powers, which makes Miranda grab Nadia and run to somewhere unknown. Peter, Destiny and Roman start to search for them, when they find Miranda on the roof of the building with Nadia in her arms. She jumps, with Nadia, trying to kill them both. While falling a large dragon like creature, that looks like Spivak, flies to their rescue, and takes them away to an unknown location. Personality Nadia is extremely intelligent, far greater than any baby her age or older. She writes her own name with the toys. She knows Roman is her father, such as following him as he moves around, she constantly smiles and her nanny notes that, like Roman, she has so much energy to cry. After drinking Miranda's milk, she became more savage and immoral, having fun by using her death stare to explode monkeys in the Godfrey Labs and killing Anna. Miranda blamed herself for seemingly turning Nadia into a monster and a killer. This was revealed to be Dr Spivak's plan, as he wanted Nadia to influence Miranda and cause her to breastfeed from her, thereby making her a killer for his own purposes, which seem to be about having her be the mother of demonic creatures, with Miranda being her catalyst, giving her her genetically perfect milk for Nadia to transform her. It would seem that Spivak also gave Miranda chemicals and drugs to cause her lactation and her bleeding from her breasts both for Nadia to drink to further transform. Miranda has some genetics and drugs Spivak gave her that allow him to influence and control Nadia and transform her into the mother of other demonic beings. As she grew, Nadia became much calmer with everything, even when witnessing horrible murders. She also became far less likely to cause people to hemorrhage to death when she felt threatened. 'Physical Appearance' Roman's daughter is a beautiful baby with blonde hair and pale skin. What is most intriguing about her is that she has unnatural bright blue eyes. As she grew older, however, her eyes became a calmer arctic blue. Her hair became a more brown color as well. 'Relationships' |-|Roman Godfrey = *'Roman Godfrey': Nadia's father (and biological uncle.) Roman kept Nadia in a secret room his his house in fear that Olivia, who had previously threatened Nadia, would try to harm her or steal her from him. Roman is initially intimidated by Nadia, and perplexed by her incessant crying, but later in season two it is revealed that he loves her deeply. He is also very protective of her if anyone was to try and do her harm there is no doubt that he would make them suffer. |-|Peter Rumancek = *'Peter Rumancek': Peter used to date Nadia's mother Letha he was also willing to get a job and become a father to Nadia. Nadia died at birth. However, unbeknownst to Peter, she was reanimated and was taken by Roman her father/cousin/uncle. After Peter had found out that Nadia was alive he became happy because he saw a little bit of Letha in her. Peter eventually assumes the role of a second father to Nadia, and helps Roman to protect her when unnamed masked men invade the house. He obviously loves Nadia and is willing to give up his life and sanity to protect her. |-|Letha Godfrey = *'Letha Godfrey': Letha was Nadia's mother. They both died in child birth, however, because Nadia was young she was reanimated, and Roman assumed the role of her primary gaurdian. |-|Miranda Cates = *'Miranda Cates': Miranda was a woman who traveled from place to place like a gypsy after she was ran off the road by an unknown person. She came across a house that belonged to Roman Godfrey. Roman allows Miranda to stay with him, and the two soon enter a sexual relationship. Miranda soon began to spontaneously lactate after she had found Nadia she impulsively decided to breast feed her. Slowly, Miranda became a maternal figure to Nadia. Miranda tried to protect Nadia, but she was too weak, and eventually made an ill-advised attempt to abduct Nadia without Roman's or Peter's permission. After Miranda noticed how dangerous Nadia could be, she decided to go to the roof of The Godfrey Institute with Nadia and jump which she did (because that would solve everything, obviously.) However they were rescued by a flying Dr. Arnold Spivak and taken away. Spivak's purpose for her is to be a progenitor of several other demonic beings like herself. Miranda has some form of genetics from drugs Spivak gave her to control Nadia and transform her into the mother of other demonic beings. 'Powers & Abilities' * Death Stare: Due to her supernatural heritage, Nadia has the telekinetic ability to make a targets face bleed and start to crack up until they die, just by looking at their faces. This ability caused her to telekinetically cause her victims to hemorrhage to death, especially when she felt threatened. She also blew up monkeys in the Godfrey Labs. She managed to make Miranda's eyes bleed when she realized that Miranda was jumping off the White Tower with her. * Supernatural Intuition: 'Nadia had a vast knowledge of what was happening that she was not even involved in, as she tried to help Roman and Peter in discovering the meanings behind their visions, which she could seemingly see as well and understand. She seemingly could also influence people, or at least Miranda, as Miranda became obsessed with finding her and breastfeeding her, as she also probably caused her to lactate both milk and blood. She also seems to be able to cause Visions. 'Weaknesses *'Mortality': Because Nadia is not a full Upir, she lacks the invulnerability that Roman and Olivia possess. Therefore, she can be killed the same way a human baby can be. 'Name' *'Nadia' is a female name, used predominantly in Italy, Spain, France, Ukraine, Iran, and some Arab countries. Its origins are likely in the Arabic language although it is widely used in the Slavic and Russian language. Variations include: Nadja, Nadya, Nadine, Nadzia, Nadiya, Nadiyya, Nadija, Nadzeya, Nada and Nantia. During the 16th and 17th Centuries, the Ottoman Islamic Empire was one of the most powerful states in the world controlling much of Southeast Europe, Western Asia, and the Caucasus. With the spread of the Islamic Empire came the spread of the Arabic language. The word 'nadiya' in Arabic refers to dew or the drops of water on the plant in the early morning. It also is related to the verb 'nada' meaning to call or announce, as is mentioned in the Holy Quran. *'Godfrey', Nadia's surname is of Anglo-Saxon or Irish origin along with being from the Germanic name Godafrid, which meant "Peace of God" from the Germanic elements God and from "Peace". 'Trivia' *Nadia was conceived when her grandmother forced her son and his cousin to have sex with each other. *Nadia's mother Letha died in childbirth in Birth. *In Luna Rea, when Roman was visiting her, she stopped crying to point towards the door. A few moments later, the doorbell rang and Peter came to ask Roman about his visions, showing she has some form of supernatural intuition. 'Gallery' Nadia Crib.jpg Miranda Nadia 1.jpg Miranda Nadia 2.jpg Miranda Nadia 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Character Category:Godfrey Family Category:Upir Category:Supernatural Category:Female Character Category:Hemlock Grove Resident